Saisei: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing
by Shinimegami999
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are gone and OZ has taken over the colonies and Earth. Who will be their savior? Read chapter 1 before you decide to flame me. Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing nor its characters. Wish I did, but if I did, you would notice all of the 1x2 scenes present in the anime and manga. And Relena would most likely be dead. And GW would not be rated PG-13 anymore. Enjoy. I only own the plot.

**Saisei: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing**

**by Hikaru**

**Prologue**

"Shinigami is back from Hell!" A cackle and psychotic laugh followed the shout. Even though this came from the most cheerful of the group, the laughter was still kind of suppressed.

"Duo, shut up." came the reply from pilot 01.

Everyone was depressed from the briefing of the mission. They all knew that they probably didn't stand a chance of surviving this mission.

Flashback (Duo's POV)

Heero had called everyone up to the room we shared for a mission. His voice sounded colder than before. When we all arrived in the room, we gathered around his seat at the computer.

"Yuy! What is the meaning of this?" Wufei was pissed off that he was interrupted from his meditation session.

"We all have a mission. came Heero's monotonous reply.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to infiltrate an OZ military base 2 days from now when the Romefeller delegates are there in a meeting. There are 3 main computers in that base that we need to get information from and crash afterwards. Then we destroy the base. " Heero replied.

"With the delegates inside?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Yes." Heero said.

"WHAT? Are they crazy? Infiltrate and get info from the computers, okay. Destroy the base, okay. But with the delegates inside? We'll never make it out with one set of data much less three! What the hell were they thinking? And the stupid delegates probably brought a whole army with them each for protection! Do they really think we'll get out of this alive?" I rambled. Then I stopped and stared at Heero."Did you just sat more than 10 words at once?" _'Especially in front of the others?'_ I added mentally.

"Hn. Baka." Heero said.

"I don't think they really expect us to survive this." Quatre said softly.

Everyone stayed quiet for 5 minutes. Then Heero said"If no one has any objections, I'm going to accept this mission for all of us."

Then is was silent again, so I spoke up, "Well, if they want to get rid of us, then we might as well show them up."

Quatre slowly smiled and agreed. Of course, Trowa came along after that. I mean, they're practically joined at the hip. Why they're still trying to hide it, I don't know. It's very obvious that they like each other.

"Very well. I accept also." Wufei finally spoke up.

"Alright, Heero, we're gonna do this!" I grinned.

His lips twitched up at the edge a bit before he turned around. He typed in 'Nimmu Ryoukai' and sent in the email. Everyone then split to prepare for the mission. When I finished packing, I turned around and found Heero already done and back at his laptop. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck, bent down, and put my chin on his shoulder.

"What'cha doin', Hee-chan?" I whispered into his ear.

"I'm checking over and memorizing the map of the base." Heero replied.

"Oh. What do you think will happen if we don't make it out of this alive?" I asked.

Heero just smirked. "Hn. This coming from the self-proclaimed God of Death."

"Hey!" I smacked him in the shoulder and pouted.

"It's getting late, let's go to sleep." Heero said and stood up, before walking over to his bed. Then I climbed in after him. He put his arm around my waist and hugged me closer to him while I snuggled up to him. We fell asleep in that position.

End Flashback

Wufei was missing inside the base and had yet to come out. We had also lost sight of Trowa when the battle had started.

"NOOOOO!" Quatre had slammed his fists on the control panel. Heero and Duo were startled and stared at him.

"04? Status?" Heero asked.

Quatre was now heard sobbing. "I...I-I can't feel them anymore...ahh!" He was hit by several self-destructing mobile dolls. Sandrock was covered in a huge explosion.

"Quatre!" Duo shouted. Heero was silent, but he seemed to be in shock of what had just happened.

"Ow! Stupid dolls! Die!" Duo shouted.

They kept destroying more and more dolls, but new ones kept replacing the ones lost. Finally, they realized that they only had one chance left to actually win. They didn't exactly mind the results of using their chance anymore. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were already dead. Heero and Duo looked at each other and nodded. They were going to do it. However, they both gave each other a gentle look that explained everything. They both pressed the self-destruct button at the same time, with the other's image as each other's last though in their mind.

Three Days Later

Iria was watching the news along with Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Milliardo, Noin, Une, Trieze, and Mariemeia. Quatre's other 28 sisters were also present.

Announcement

"This just in, it would seem that OZ has won the war. The leader of this organization is now Tsuberov and Duke Dermail since the traitor Trieze Kushrenada left. However, the good thing about this end is that the terrorists, also known as the Gundam Pilots are dead. It would seem that the Gundams itself are destroyed in an explosion when they tried to attack the Romefeller delegates and OZ's main base. Peace is finally here." said one reporter. "Let's see what Prime Minister Miss Relena Peacecraft has to say about this, shall we?" she moved the microphone in front of Relena.

"I...I-I think that this is an outrage! This is not true peace. What the Gundam Pilots did was for peace. OZ was not a peaceful organization. It used the Sanq Kingdom's name as a cover. I happen to know the Gundam pilots personally, and I find them to be very kind people." Relena answered. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Can you identify and tell us who they are then? We believe the public should know, and the pilots are dead anyways, so what harm would it do?" another reporter asked.

"Don't you ever say that about them again! You hear me! They're more respectable than most people here and living!" Relena raged.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be an insult." The same reporter apologized.

Relena stared hard at him before answering. "Very well. I shall tell you who they are then. However, I want everyone to know that what they did was out of necessity. They only followed orders, and anyone whose relatives, parents, or siblings who you believe were murdered by them, should blame OZ and its founders. I'm glad that some of them realized what was right though."

"Um...Miss Relena? Can you tell us who the pilots are now, please? I'm sure that our viewers will want to know." A third and snobby reporter nearby said.

"Yes. The pilot of Gundam 01, Wing Zero, is Heero Yuy. The pilot of Gundam 02, Deathscythe Hell, is Duo Maxwell. Pilot 03 of Heavyarms is Trowa Barton, and pilot 05 of Altron, or Nataku as he insists on calling it, is Wufei Chang." Relena said promptly.

"Excuse me, but you didn't say who pilot 04 was." The first reporter had spoken up again.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. I'm sure that you all want to know who he is, but it is very unexpected really. He is the only one with a family, but he still fights for what he believes in." Relena prompted them.

"Could you just say who he is?" Exasperation was heard in the snobby third reporter's voice.

Relena narrowed her eyes at her. "Very well. The pilot of Gundam 04, Sandrock, is Quatre Rabaerba Winner."

"The Winner heir?" The second reporter cried out in shock.

"Yes. And I forbid anyone who goes after his family." Relena smirked. "Quatre has a whole army of mercenaries protecting his family out of their own free will."

"Yes, Miss Relena. Can you tell us about each pilot? Such as their gender, age, ethnicity, etc." The first reporter asked again.

"Well, they're all boys, and they're all 15 years old each..." Relena was cut off.

"What? Surely you must be kidding." The second reporter exclaimed.

"No, I'm not kidding!" Relena snapped. "Do you want anymore info or not!"

"Yes, Miss Relena." The reporters all replied.

"Thank you." She said, exasperated. "Now, pilot 01 is Japanese, pilot 02 is American, pilot 03 is either French, Spanish, or Latin, pilot 04 is Arabian, and pilot 05 is Chinese."

"Do you have a picture of them for us to see?" the first reporter asked again.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't have any pictures of them. You'll have to ask Iria for that." Relena started sniffling at this as if she was about to cry. Then she got into her limo and Pagan drove away.

"So that's that. Now going to Beth, who is right outside the Winner home right now." The second reporter said.

"Thank you, Sarah. Now we are outside the Winner home. We're hoping that Iria is inside right now and will answer the door." Beth, another reporter said.

End Announcement

Iria and the group were sitting in shock about what had just happened. Then they heard the doorbell ring. They all looked at each other.

"Should we open it" Noin asked. "We know what they want. Should we let them?"

Iria sighed. "Why not? Relena already told them, and I don't suppose that it will matter much anymore anyways. Quatre left me a letter saying that I should take over after him if he doesn't make it. I'll go get the photo." She sounded resigned to what had happened.

"So who's going to open the door?" Milliardo asked. They all looked at each other and said as one, "I'm not going to."

Everyone glared at each other for a few minutes as the doorbell rang insistently. Finally, Trieze sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

He left the room to open the door. Everyone else followed behind quietly and hid behind the wall nearest to the door without being seen.

"Hmm...wonder what happens when they realize that His Excellency has been hiding here all along..." Lady Une murmured.

Milliardo, Noin, Sally, Hilde, Catherine, and Mariemeia looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

At the Door

_'Why won't they open the door?'_ Beth was getting angry. She had been standing there for almost 10 minutes already with no one answering the door. Finally the door opened and she immediately walked up to the person standing there only to stop short when she realized that she was looking at Trieze Kushrenada.

"S-sir." She stuttered.

Back to Trieze

_'I should have never given in.' _Trieze though as the reporter stared at him. "What" he snapped.

The reporter was startled out of her daze and jumped. "My name is Beth and I'm a reporter. Is Miss Iria home?" A camera was behind her recording live.

"Yes, she is home." Trieze sighed. "Come in, she's getting the photo." He turned around and walked back into the house. "And you guys, stop eavesdropping."

Everyone came out behind the wall and sat down in the living room. The Iria came down the stairs holding a framed photo. Beth walked up to her and greeted her with the camera-man following. Then they sat down across from each other.

"Hello, my name is Beth. Can you show us a photo of the Gundam Pilots please?" The reporter asked.

"Yes." Iria sighed. "Here." She held up a photo of the pilots as the camera zoomed in on it. It was a picture of 5 boys standing together with 5 humongous gundams behind them, each behind their respective pilot. The ones in the middle were Quatre and Trowa; Trowa was a little behind Quatre with his arms around Quatre's waist, while Quatre had folded his arms on top of Trowa's arms. Quatre was smiling brightly while Trowa had the barest hint of a smile on his face. Wufei was off on the right with his arms folded across his chest facing the right a bit with his head turned to look at the camera. He had a little smirk on his face. Duo was next to Quatre on the left grinning with one of his arms around Heero's shoulders. His other made a pair of little bunny ears in back of Quatre's head. Heero, however, had his left arm around Duo's waist and his right hand gripping Duo's braid tightly and was standing half-behind Duo. He was half-smirking, half-smiling.

Beth stared in shock, as did the camera-man. It would seem that half the world was too. They all wondered how professional terrorists that piloted gundams could be so young. Even their age number didn't do them justice.

"You done staring yet?" Iria asked.

The reporter and camera-man snapped out of their daze and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, we're done. How do you feel about the Winner heir dying?"

Iria glared. "As fine as you can get when your baby brother's dead."

"I'm sorry" Beth replied. "How are all of you related to Iria or the gundam pilots?"

"We're all friends." Noin, Milliardo, Lady Une, and Trieze replied.

"Duo was my best friend." Hilde said.

"Trowa was part of my circus team and was like my little brother." Catherine tearfully cried.

"And we're Master Quatre's guards. Now get out! You're distressing them." Rashid had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started reprimanding the newscast.

The reporter looked startled as she was herded out the door. "W-who are you?" She stuttered.

"I am Rashid, leader of the Maganuacs." He folded his arms as he replied. "Now out!"

"Wait, the Maganuacs? As in the strongest mercenary group?" Beth shouted.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Rashid snapped.

"No but how much did Mr. Winner pay you for serving him? I heard your group was very expensive to hire! How did he ever find you?" Beth questioned.

"Master Quatre helped us, we liked him, we followed him, and we serve him without payment. End of story. Now good-bye." He said flatly and slammed the door in her face. He turned around and sighed._ 'This is getting to be too much.'_

Iria sighed. "Wonder what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, but knowing Dermail and Tsuberov, we can expect a world ruled by dictators. Especially from the aristocrats and rich." Trieze said.

"But then you'll be considered a dictator of L4. Well, at least we'll know that at least one place in the world is peaceful." Noin said.

"Well, you have a point there, Hope everything goes alright." Hilde said.

"We'll have to set up a base of rebels to fight back though, just in case it gets too bad." Lady Une said.

"Hmm...you're right. What'll we call it though?" Milliardo said. "I suppose that I'll have to use my old war name. We'll also need a secure place to store gundams Epyon and Tallegeese."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "How about the name Preventors?" Catherine asked. Slowly, everyone agreed.

"Now we just need to recruit people carefully." Iria said. "Does everyone here agree to join?"

"Yes." everyone chorused.

"What is everyone going to do now then?" Iria asked.

"I'm going to salvage the rest of the gundam parts with the sweepers." Hilde said.

"Alright, I'll try to find a government job as a doctor then. It might help find recruits." Sally said.

"I'll go back to the circus." Catherine said.

"I'll join Miss Relena's army then." Noin said.

"And I'll do the office jobs for her then." Zechs said.

"Is suppose that I might be able to find a job as a college professor." Lady Une said.

"Truthfully, the only thing I'm good at besides being a general is in politics. Somehow, I don't think I'll be able to get a job there." Trieze said. "And Mariemeia should go to school."

"Aww..." Mariemeia whined and pouted.

"Well, I suppose that you can work here for Winner Enterprises, but you'll have to use a different name. And Mariemeia will have to be careful about what she says around other people. She'll also have to change her last name. It's too recognizable." Iria said.

"Alright then, it's settled. How about we st-..." Hilde was cut off.

"Um...we've kinda overheard everything you've said, and we've decided to join in. The ones who won't have jobs will take government office ones. We wanna help." said Yasmeen, now currently the youngest. The rest of the group nodded.

Iria sighed. "Alright."

"Ahem, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." Hilde looked at the sisters who smiled and giggle nervously and sheepishly. "How about we start everything tomorrow?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

DO NOT flame until you have read chapter one. Contrary to the prologue, this is NOT a deathfic and the pilots WILL have a bigger role. And if you check up the meaning of the title, you will understand what I mean...if not, just wait until chapter 1.

Tell me anything I've spelled wrong and the names of the people if I spelled any wrong. And this is my first fic. Grade as harsh or as easy as you want on this. But, I will NOT accept any flames that have to do with the fact that the pilots are dead...FOR NOW...otherwise, flames are accepted. Read and Review please!

Oh yeah...I've written this about a year ago...just never typed it up...I have up to chapter 4 done. If you want more, then review and tell me. If possible, I want at least 10 reviews from 10 different people...I know its asking for too much, but I'm trying to keep my hopes up.

And I usually go by the name Hikaru rather than my pen name since its too long to type and I'm used to using the name Hikaru to review. The spaces and enters and such don't seem to want to work. Anyone have any suggestions? I use wordpad.


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing nor its characters. Wish I did, but if I did, you would notice all of the 1x2 scenes present in the anime and manga. And Relena would most likely be dead. And GW would not be rated PG-13 anymore. Enjoy. I only own the plot.

**Saisei: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing**

**by Hikaru**

**Chapter 1**

It had been almost 5 years since thegundam pilots had been announced dead. The Preventors now had about 1/4 of the world population as members. Right after the announce of the death of the gundam pilots, Duke Dermail and Tsuberov had staged a world dictation with both of them as leaders. They both worked together fine since they had the same track of mind. Most of the aristocrats and the rich were dictating the small states and cities that they were given to rule. Most people nowadays were not much better off than beggars. Many buildings were destroyed and crumpled by the rebellions in each city or state. Some of the major damage was done by the Preventors, mobile suits and dolls of the new OZ rule, and the gundams Tallegeese and Epyon and some random mobile suits of the Preventors. Many people were now regretting the fact that the gundam pilots were gone. _'They probably could have made a big difference if they were still alive.' _was what many people thought.

On L5

At the space shuttle port, a young couple of 16 years stood at the window looking out at space.

"I suppose that this is going to be the last time we're gonna be here?" The young girl asked.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose so." The boy answered.

"Do you think that we'll ever come back here again?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "I hope so, Meiyo, I hope so."

On L4

A soft giggle was heard throughout the animal pens of the circus as a blond girl of 13 years played with the lion cubs. A tall boy of about 15 years stood watch over her.

"How long do you think the peace will last here?" The blond girl asked.

"I don't know." The boy answered.

'I hope it won't end too soon." She said softly.

"Me too." The boy replied quietly after a while.

Then the girl sighed. "We're going to have to leave again soon, won't we?"

"Yes. We are." The boy gave a short precise answer.

"Where are we going next?" She asked the older boy.

"Probably L2. It's the only place we can afford to go to with the amount of money we have." He answered.

"When are we leaving?" The blond asked.

"Next week." The boy replied.

L2

"Nya-nah! You can't catch me!" A slightly feminine voice taunted in a singy-song tone of voice. The figure was wearing worn black jeans and a baggy black T-shirt that had various types of fresh bread and fruit carried on the front flap. The black clad figure sprinted away from the pursuer with another boy helping. they rushed through various alleys looking like a couple of shadows, and ended up in a church. The church was run by children, the oldest at 18.

"Whew! That's guy's getting faster each time!" The thief exclaimed as the two of them dumped out the loot.

"Well you should have just run instead of taunting him like that." The second figure said. He wore baggy pants and a tattered T-shirt.

"Aww!" The first boy whined. "But that woulda taken all the fun away!" He was 14 years old, but apparently didn't want to act like it.

"Hn." The second boy snorted. This one acted too controlled and mature for his 15 years. "Let's just pass these out and go get more stuff quickly before they find us here."

The 14 year old boy sighed. "Alright. Hey Shadow! Mimic! We're going out again, alright?" He shouted. "Bye!" And they both dashed out before Shadow or Mimic could catch them.

Shadow and Mimic were the oldest at the church, both at 18 years old. "They do this too often." Shadow sighed.

"Well, they're just trying to help. It'd be no use to try and stop them anyhow. Let's just pray that they don't get caught." Mimic said.

"I'm just wondering how the hell they manage to get at least 700 credits to us each day. It's more than enough for 2 days of good and full meals each time, and including their looting..." Shadow trailed off.

Mimic sighed. "They seem satisfied with what they're doing at least."

"Funny, do you remember how they beat up that gang as 4 and 5 year olds?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Mimic replied.

"So how the hell do toddlers beat up a gang of grown men almost 3 times their size?" Shadow exclaimed. Mimic was at a lot of what to say to this.

L5 shuttle airport

At the L5 shuttle port, Relena was preparing to return to Earth. She walked over to the window to watch the shuttles take off one by one until it was her turn. As she walked over to board her shuttle, she saw a Chinese couple at the window conversing softly. As she got a closer look at their faces, she had an incredible shock. Then she sped off to her shuttle quickly to tell the others what she'd seen.

Milliardo's POV

I was waiting at the shuttle port for my sister, but unexpectedly, she ran towards me shouting and calling me like the devil himself was after her. Although, she'd probably like that though, seeing a most people liked to think of Duo as Shinigami.

"Zechs! Zechs! Brother!" Relena shouted as she ran. People stared at her as she ran and stopped right in front of me panting.

"So are you going to tell me what you were shouting about?" I asked, amused.

She glared at me before saying, "Well in that case, I suppose that you don't want to know that the little dragon who had supposedly killed Trieze is back." She snapped.

"Say _WHAT?" _I shouted. I was shocked. I mean, the gundam pilots were announced dead for over 5 years already.

"Well, the funny thing was that he didn't look a year older than the last time I saw him 5 years ago." Relena said.

"What! But that's impossible..." I trailed off. I though about it for a moment. "Hmm...unless there _is _such a thing as reincarnation..."

Relena gaped. "But that would mean that the other pilots were reborn as well!" Then she groaned. "Oh...it'll take forever to find them, and they might not even be the same age anymore!"

"Well, that's a good point I guess." I said. "But we still have to try, right?"

"I suppose. I'll go contact the others to keep an eye on them and try to find them." She replied.

"Alright then, let's go." I said.

"I just hope that they're actually old enough to help." Then she paused for a minute. "Hope they're not too old though."

I just laughed in reply.

See! They're not dead! So don't kill and flame me already! I meant it when I said that this was gonna be a 1x2, 3x4, and 5xM! Read and Review please! And I'd like to thank **Arabian **and **Sunnflowers **for reviewing my prologue! And as an extra note, if anyone who reads this like s this fic, can they help me by recommending it? Please? I'd appreciate the help.


	3. Reacquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing nor its characters. Wish I did, but if I did, you would notice all of the 1x2 scenes present in the anime and manga. And Relena would most likely be dead. And GW would not be rated PG-13 anymore. Enjoy. I only own the plot.

**Saisei: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing**

**by Hikaru**

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm...are you sure that its him?" Noin asked.

"For the last time, YES!" Relena shouted. "I don't just make things up like this and try to convince you out of nowhere, you know!" She fumed.

"Alright." Noin sighed. "I'll go tell the others. Bye." The phone clicked off, and Relena hung up.

Noin sighed at the phone. 'I still can't believe it. I mean who would've thought, reincarnation? Oh boy...' She turned on the intercom and said, "Everyone report to the cafeteria please. I don't care what you've doing right now, so report to the cafeteria, NOW! Unless you are working with explosives that absolutely cannot wait , you will have to have someone report you for you. Now get moving!" Then she sighed and went to call the field preventors to give them pictures of the pilots. She told to look out for them and try to find as much information about them as they can. After this, she walked to the cafeteria to give everyone else the message.

Aboard the shuttle, the Chinese couple sat at a window. The girl, Meiyo, was looking out the window with the boy, Seigi, next to her. He looked across the shuttle to the side and found a similar pair doing the same thing. However, the boy was watching the blond girl instead of his surroundings.

As Meiyo and Seigi left the port, they found themselves on the dirty streets of L2. Children in rags were rags were running around, beggar were found on the corners of streets, and drunks were staggering everywhere. One of them even had the guts to go up to Meiyo and flirt wit her. She punched his lights out though.

They walked and walked and ended up at a church. There was no name on it though. They decided to knock and see if the church would be willing to shelter them for the night. When the door opened a bit, a voice called out, "Who's there?"

"We are travelers looking for place to stay for the night. We are hoping we could stay here." Seigi said.

There was silence before the voice spoke up again. "Hold on." There was a shuffling sound and the door shut. Seigi and Meiyo looked at each other before deciding to wait for a while. Five minutes later, the door opened again. However, the door opened all the way this time, and an 18-year-old male stood in the entrance. He stared and studied them for a moment before gesturing for them to go inside. They had barely sat down and the man had opened his mouth to say something when a pair of teenage boys burst in through the door. The black robed figure started spouting nonsense and profanity about letting strangers in without him and the other boy with them.

"Well, did you expect me to turn them away or ask them to wait for you or something! Because I don't know when you were going to back! Besides, its rude to turn away in a church." The man who had let them in said.

"But...but..." The boy trailed off by a glare from his companion who also wore dark clothing, except his jeans were blue.

"That's enough, 02." The second boy said. "Shadow, he is right about letting strangers like that in though." He leaned against the wall right next to the door frame.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder was heard as the rain started pouring. Everyone present had expected the rain, but they did not expect that anyone else would actually take shelter in the church. A blond girl and a auburn-cinnamon haired boy had run inside the church through the open door. They gasped for breath as if they had sprinted from quite a distance.

"Sorry to burst in like that," The blond girl pointed. "Can we stay here until the rain goes out?" She asked. The boy stayed silent.

The boy who was yelling earlier glared suspiciously at them for a minute or so before saying, "Fine. You can stay."

The blond girl immediately brightened up and smiled at them. "Thank you! My name's Hikari, and this," she gestured at the auburn-cinnamon haired boy, "is Shizen. What're your names?"

They all stared at her before Seigi answered. "I am Seigi, and this is my wife Meiyo."

"Wife!" the one Seigi noted as 02 shouted. He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, so what?" Seigi glared.

'02' frowned. "I didn't think that anyone would ever like a stuck-up prick like you."

"_WHAT! _How _dare _you talk to me like that!" Seigi fumed.

"'Cause I'm the one who lives here and I have the authority to kick you out!" '02' shouted.

Seigi scoffed. "You? You're just a mere child. I'm older than you and the guy who let us in is also older than you."

"Actually, he and his friend does have the right considering that he and his friend are the ones who supplies us with food and money. Besides, all the kids in the back over there _eavesdropping _would run you out anyways if you get on his," Shadow gestured at 02, "bad side."

"Ahem. Are you going to tell me your names now?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, the man sitting at the table is Shadow, you already know Seigi and Meiyo, so that just leaves Katsudo," he pointed at his companion, "and me, Shinuru, but you can call me Shi-chan or Ru-chan. 'Sudo-kun calls me 02 during the raids and stuff though, so I suggest you do the same thing. Katsudo's 01, 'kay?" The black robed figure said.

"Shinuru?" Hikari frowned. "No offense or anything, but that sounds like a girl's name to me."

Shinuru smirked. "No, ya think?" She drawled.

"You mean that you're a girl?" Seigi exclaimed.

"Duh! What did you think I was, a dog?" She said sarcastically.

"But-but...everyone was referring to you as a guy!" Seigi groaned. "I knew you were too feminine to be a guy..."

"Really? I didn't know the disguise was _that _good." Shinuru said, amused.

Seigi glared. "I thought you were a girl at first because of that long braid of yours, but you don't act a single bit like how a girl is supposed to act like!"

This time, Shinuru glared. "And exactly how are girls supposed to act?" She retorted.

"Feminine. They're weak. Most of them can't handle anything, especially in fights. They don't use profanity, and they dress in dresses. Not clothing like yours." Seigi spat out disgusted.

Shinuru fumed. All the while everyone else watched, not doing anything to help either one. "Well sorrrrry! I don't care if I fit your description of a girl or not! And you shouldn't base your opinions on general prissy, snobby, higher class brats! you should also get your head out of the clouds, 'cause the present ruler of earth is a woman!" She shouted. "And why aren't you doing anything about his comments!" She asked Meiyo.

Meiyo shrugged before smirking. "There's a reason why he said _most_."

"Oh, so the biased little brat can't handle his own wife?" Shinuru taunted. Meiyo raised her eyebrow at this and decided to watch her husband's reaction to it.

"Why you-" Seigi started to yell.

"Stop." Katsudo said, interrupting Seigi. "Enough with the arguing. Any more and I'll personally kick you out. Meiyo can stay though." He had said all this while glaring at Seigi.

Seigi stared back for a while before backing off and nodding his head once. "Acknowledged."

Shinuru sighed. "Alright, I'll show you to your room, but you'd better not insult anyone. They'll just beat you up including the 5 year olds." She smirked. "They'll do anything and everything possible to make your life a miserable and a living hell if you get on their bad side."

"5-year olds can't beat me up." Seigi snorted contemptuously.

Shinuru just smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"You're serious, aren't you?" Seigi stared.

"..." Shinuru didn't say anything but kept the smirk on her face.

Katsudo sighed. "Yes she is serious. Now do you mind? Some people actually want to sleep around here." He sounded annoyed.

"Alright. C'mon." Shinuru dragged Katsudo up the stairs, but not before saying, "Hey Shadow, show them to their rooms, wouldya? Me and Katsu-chan are gonna sleep now, alright? Later guys." They disappeared around the corner at the second floor.

Everyone acted like this was normal for them except Seigi. He stared after them and said, "Are they a couple or something? 'Cause they sure act like it."

This time, everyone stared at Seigi like he was crazy or something. Outside, on the other colonies, every Preventor available was out looking for them. They all avoided the L2 colony for quite some time now because none of them wanted to go on the colony with the "horrible" people and gangs. Only a few Preventors even went to L2 to search anyways, so it took them about 6 months to even find them since they all looked in the "better" and "richer" side of L2.

Hate? Like? Read and Review please! and what kind of twist do you ppl want me to put in? Also, please go read my other fic, Across the Dimensional Stars, in the Sailormoon/Gundam Wing crossover section...or just click on my pen name and acess it from there...I'm thinking about posting up a HP/GW x-over..but I haven't gotten around to typing it yet...so check back sometime this weekend...I think I'll have it up by then...and I usually wait until there are at least 3 readers before postig up another chapter after the prologue...unless someone decides to bother me a lot about it...or when I actually go on a typing rampage like I did when I posted up that SM/GW x-over...Ja ne! and RR plz!


	4. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing nor its characters. Wish I did, but if I did, you would notice all of the 1x2 scenes present in the anime and manga. And Relena would most likely be dead. And GW would not be rated PG-13 anymore. Enjoy. I only own the plot.

**Saisei: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing**

**by Hikaru**

**Chapter 3**

It had taken 4 months of searching before they had found anything useful. It had been the son of a preventer who had seen someone who met the pilots' descriptions. Unfortunately the person had been headed for the worst side of the L2 colony, and the son hadn't wanted to follow. Many of the preventers were reluctant to even go on the colony, so in the end, only a few were on that colony searching.

Then catastrophe hit. Duke Dermail and Tsuberov realized that there were many rebels in that colony and had sent a few mobile suits there to cause some destruction as an example of what would happen to rebels. Fortunately, for the preventers, the suits and dolls only attacked the bad side of L2 and most of the preventers lived on the rich side. Unfortunately for them also, most of the known rebels were in the bombed section of the colony. However, the couldn't get anyone onto the colony to help the injured since all shuttles to L2 were shut down and the port allowed no one in. The only working telephones were in the government buildings and police stations, and they were overflowing with people wanting to call relatives out of the colony. Overall, it was generally a huge mess.

On the Poorer Side of L2 where the Pilots are at...

Shizen's POV

It was still early in the morning when I woke up. It was also quiet and dark outside. Normally I wouldn't wake up unless something was wrong. Hikari was still asleep on the bed next to me. Then there was a loud explosion and the ground shook. Hikari jumped up and looked around frantically.

"Wh-wha?" She was still half-asleep. There was another explosion. "What's going on?" She was now awake.

I looked out the window and saw the cause: mobile suits. The suits were still small from this distance but were getting bigger and bigger with each explosion. "It would seen that the colony is under attack." I said.

"What?" Hikari seemed panicked. "Whatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnado?" She had started rambling.

Then there were footsteps heard as they came closer and closer. They stopped in front of our door and the door burst open. it was Shinuru. "Everyone into the basement! We're under attack! Hurry!"

The few children who had fallen asleep in the same room as them woke up and scrambled to the basement.

"C'mon. Hikari, go to the basement too. Meiyo's already there. We need people to calm the kids. Shizen, we need someone to keep watch over when the suits arrive. Everyone else is collecting and moving supplies to the basement. Move!" Shinuru shouted.

It had been 4 months already since we had arrived at the church. Shinuru had convinced us to stay after she got to know us. She also assigned us numbers so we could help on raids. Meiyo decided to stay at the church and help take care of the children though. So basically, Shinuru gave me the number 03, Hikari was 04, and Seigi was 05. Shinuru and Seigi still argue a lot, mainly because Shinuru plays pranks on Seigi in her spare time. She seems to be the complete opposite of Katsudo though.

Katsudo seems to be continuously stotic. He glares a lot and is almost as quiet as me. Emotionless, too. Except when he's around Shinuru. Then he seems more like a person.

The explosions were closer now. Glass shook and cracked. Quickly, I walked over to the window to see how far the suits were now. They were about 5 miles away. Fortunately, they were firing the other way. They were quite close now, but abruptly, it stopped. It froze and an announcement was given: "This is a warning as to what happens to rebels." Then all the suits and dolls flew off.

Quickly, I went downstairs to find Shinuru and the others in the basement, but I was barely at the second floor before Shinuru ran up to me with Katsudo following her.

"What happened? Why'd it stop? And wh-MPH!" Katsudo had placed a hand over her mouth. A comic scene really, since Shinuru had tried to pry Katsudo's hands open and off her mouth, but still hasn't succeeded. Did I mention that Katsudo could bend steel bars with those arms of his? Shinuru apparently gave up after a while. Her attempts had only amused Katsudo.

Katsudo smirked, leaned over her shoulder, and whispered, "Oh, Shi-chan" in a singy-song tone of voice pratically purring actually. Of course, I had no idea at the time that that waws what he had said. I knew he had said something though because his lips had moved. Shinuru, however, had stiffened and froze. After a while, she started to relax. She glared at him and then turned to me.

"Well?" She sounded impatient.

"They're gone. Apparently, it was a warning to the rebels." I stated. I think I forgot to mention that this entire church and most people on this side of L2 are rebels.

Shinuru frowned. 'Get everyone out of the basement. Everyone meets in the mess hall. I'll be there in a while, I need to think."

I left and walked down to the basement. She had seemed worried. Katsudo was still there with her though. When I opened the door, it was all quiet. I opened the door fully and stood there for a while for the others to recognize me.

"Shizen!" A yellow blue flew at me and hooked her arms around my waist. "Shizen, you're alright! Where's Shi-chan and Katsudo-kun?" She asked.

"They're upstairs." I replied. Then in a loud voice, I said, "Everyone into the mess hall."

They all started murmuring and slowly walking out. When they arrived at the mess hall, Shinuru and Katsudo were already there, but somthing about them was a bit off.

"Is everyone here?" She asked. A chorus of 'yes's went up. "Anyone missing?" No one answered. It always went this way. If anyone was missing and someone knew, the person who knew had to speak up. Otherwise, everyone stayed quiet. "Alright, now, everyone 5 and under will stay here and help out the wounded when we bring them back if there are any. The rest of you, split yourselves into 6 groups, EQUALLY." She waited a while for everyone to do as told. "Alright, Meiyo, Hikari, you two will stay here and help also. The rest of us will go out and help. Is that clear?" She sounded like a commander. Of course, she wasn't the only one who decided how to do things as it looked like. Katsudo did most of it. Shinuru was just the spokesperson. She doesn't mind though. She seems satisfied with her position and listening to Katsudo. From what I know, they had come to the church one day at age 3 from being caught stealing. Back then, there was still a priest here taking care of the children. He and a lot of the children were killed in a raid when they had been 7. Only them, Shadow, and Mimic survived. They had been at the park when it had happened. Katsudo and Shinuru started gathering orphaned kids to live at the church. There were about 96 children here right now.

"Alright, let's go." Shinuru clapped her hands together once to show dismissal and they all filed out in groups.

Normal POV

Preventer Red had been searching for the pilots on the poorer side of L2. He had just come out of one of the better off buildings when the ground shook and buildings started collapsing. However, he was unable to stop himself from getting hurt. A slab of concrete had landed on top of his leg. The mobile suits were about to fire in his direction when they stopped.

Red sighed quietly before trying to free himself. A spike of pain shot through his leg as he tried to move. He decided to wait until someone came and helped him. He doubted that they would send paramedics this far into the so called 'bad side' of L2.

An hour later, he heard some people talking not so far away. He decided to risk it and call for them.

"Hello! Anyone there? Help!" He shouted.

Katsudo POV

We had been walking for almost an hour with no results. It seemed like everyone was killed in the attack. Then I heard a shout for help over the talking of the children.

"Hello! Anyone there? Help!" Came the shout.

I told them to quiet down before walking towards the shout silently. It had been a man who shouted. He had flaming red hair, small smoky-blue eyes, and wore a brown business suit. He had a slab of concrete on his leg and seemed to be trapped. _'Hmm...he doesn't seem like a bad person...much...'_

"Hn. Let's get that slab off of you." I said and beckoned to the children. They came forward and helped lift the concrete.

"Thank you. Thank you very much kind sir." The man sounded relieved. "May I ask who you people are?"

"Hn." I gave him a long hard stare before answering. "Who are you?"

The man seemed startled. "Oh, well, I'll tell you if you answer my question first. Are you a rebel?"

We stared in silence. "Most people on this colony are."

The man sighed in relief. "Thank you. I am known as Preventer Red. You are?'

I was startled inside, but kept my face emotionless. _'This man was a Preventer? What would they be doing here?' _"Hn. 01."

"We're the clean-up crew." One of the kids said.

"Especially after a huge raid or attack. We go out and find survivors." Another said.

I glared at the until they got the message. They all stayed quiet afterwards. "Let's go." I started back to the church with the man, Red, leaning on my shoulder. A few of the children came with me, while the older ones continued on. We only had about another half mile to go. When we arrived at the church, Shinuru and Shizen were already back.

"Who's that?" Shinuru asked.

"Preventer Red." I replied. Although her face was calm, I could tell that she had the same reaction that I did.

"Is he injured?" She asked. I nodded. "Come this way." Then she turned and walked back into the church. Shizen was quietly watching the exchange. I helped the man inside and into the infirmary. There were a few children ranging from ages 6-13 years old already in there.

She set up a bed and said, "Put him here." She bandaged up his leg and left afterwards. I followed after her.

Preventer Red's POV

I had hoped nothing would happen to me on this colony. I didn't really expect mobile suits to attack though. I couldn't believe that they would do this much damage just to warn them with a threat. My leg saws trapped under a large piece of concrete. I hope someone finds me. Then I heard voices nearby. I decided to risk it and take a chance, hoping they weren't from OZ.

"Hello! Anyone there? Help!" I called.

The voices quieted down and a boy of around 15 years old walked around the debris and up to him.

"Hn. Let's get that slab off of you." He said. Then he beckoned to the children I had heard earlier. They all helped lift the slab of concrete.

"Thank you. Thank you very much kind sir." I was relieved. " May I ask who you people are?"

"Hn." The boy's stare was very unnerving, almost to the point of glaring. A few minutes passed before he said anything. The children around him were silent, as if waiting for instructions, like earlier. "Who are you?"

_'What?' _I was startled. I hadn't expected him to ask me that without answering. "Oh, well, I'll tell you if you can answer this question." _'Just to be safe...' _I thought, as a precaution. "Are you a rebel?"

He stared at me for a while more before answering. "Most people on this colony are."

_'Whew, good.'_ "Thank you. I am known as Preventer Red." I said while sighing in relief. The boy's face stayed blank though._ 'Wonder if he has any expressions...'_

"Hn. 01." The boy stated quietly. _'What in the...doesn't he have a name?'_

"We're the clean-up crew." One of the children who followed '01' said.

"Especially after a huge raid or attack. We go out and find survivors." Another said.

01 glared at the until they had quieted down. "Let's go." He said. Then he helped me walk off in the direction they came from. A group of the older kids kept going, while the larger group went back. _'I wonder where they're taking me...I hope they weren't lying when they said they were rebels.'_

They stopped at a church. It was an old-fashioned one. We walked up to a seemingly 14 year old girl.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Preventer Red." 01 answered. Her face was also expressionless like 01's. "Is he injured?" She asked. 01 nodded. "Come this way." She lead us to the infirmary. There were already several children ranging from ages 6-13 there.

"Put him here." She said, and bandaged up his leg. Then she left with 01 trailing behind her.

_'Those kids are weird. They seem too mature for their ages. And what kind of name is 01? Hmm...That reminds me...I never got the name of that girl. Where are all the adults around here anyways? They shouldn't send kids to go out like this...' _My vision slowly began to fade out as I fell asleep.

_**OMFG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didnt mean to take this long to post this up but my teachers had decided to load everyone up with tons of consecutive projects for the past two months! GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!**_


End file.
